My Fake Date
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Andie West needs a date for her cousin's wedding. What happens when she meets a cute guy in a coffee shop and he agrees to be her fake boyfriend for the wedding? Read to find out. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Coffee shop

(Author Note: Hey Readers! I am trying a new Step up story. It is going to be with the step up five characters. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"Andie, I really need you here at my wedding. I know that you and my mom had a falling out, but I really need you here. Bring a date, don't bring a date I don't really care I just want you here," says the voicemail that my cousin Tyler left on my phone. I know that both him and Nora want me at the wedding, but my aunt Sarah and I aren't really on speaking terms. I also know that Moose and his girlfriend Camille will be at the wedding. Ever since my mother passed and I had to live with my aunt she has disagreed with everything that I have ever done, every guy that I have ever dated. I also can't go to the wedding without a date. That would just be a dumb move, but I am not really sure how I am supposed to find a date.

I really just need to clear my head. Instead of driving I decide its best to walk around. As I am walking I see a coffee shop that doesn't have bad coffee and I enter. I order a caramel macchiato and I find a table. I sip my coffee as I contemplate my next move. I can go to the wedding with a date, or I could go without a date and face the judgement of everyone. I look around the coffee shop, right next to me is a guy that looks pretty cute. He doesn't have a girl with him and he isn't wearing a wedding ring. I take a deep breath and I stand up and sit in front of him. "Hello," I say confidently. He looks up from his phone and says, "Hello." "I realize this is really weird, but you seem nice enough. I am going to my cousin's wedding tomorrow and I don't have a date I was wondering if you would go with me," I say in one go. He looks confused then says, "Uh, ok. You want to take me as your date?" "You don't have a girlfriend right," I ask scared. He shakes his head and says, "No I don't, but I'll agree to this. But we should probably know each other's names, right?" "Yes. Sorry, my name is Andie West," I say. "Hello Andie, my name is Sean Asa. What time are we going to the wedding tomorrow," he asks. "Our plane leaves for New York at 11 tomorrow. This is crazy isn't it. I am asking a guy that I don't even know to come to my cousin's wedding," I say. "I don't think it's crazy, plus we know each other I know that your name is Andie West and you have a cousin that is getting married in New York tomorrow. I also know that you are very pretty and that we can pull off this fake relationship for whoever you are needing it for. I understand the whole parents not being proud of you thing. How about a deal. I go to your cousin's wedding with you and you come to a family retreat with me," he offers. "That seems fair enough," I reply. "Alright well, can I get your number," asks Sean as we get up and walk towards the door. We exchange numbers and walk together. Sean walks me all the way to my apartment and says, "What time should I come pick you up tomorrow?" "Uh, you're going to pick me up? Ok well I think probably around ten maybe," I say. "Alright. Can I ask one last question. How physical is this relationship supposed to be? Like kissing, or just holding hands or what. I just want to be prepared for whatever is needed. I wanted to ask this tonight and tomorrow on the plane we can get to know each other better," he says. "Well I think that we can probably hold hands and maybe kiss when absolutely necessary," I say. "Ok sounds good," he says. Then he kisses me and pulls away as I put my hand on his head. Before I can even say anything, he says, "I just don't want either of us to be surprised for our first kiss. Goodnight Andie I'll see you in the morning."


	2. New York

(Author Note: Hello Readers! Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger 1)

I wake and realize that I have two hours until Sean is going to be at my apartment so we can go to the airport. I am still a little nervous about taking a stranger with me to my cousins wedding, but there is no backing out now. I shower and pack up my toiletries. As I am taking the last sip of my coffee my buzzer on my apartment buzzes notifying me that Sean is here. I buzz him in and I gather my bags by the door. I open the door as he is knocking. "Good morning," I say. "Good morning," he replies. "Would you like some coffee," I ask. "I'm good. Is this all your stuff," he asks gesturing to my bags. "Yes," I nod. We gather my stuff and head down to Sean's car which is parked on the curb in front of the apartment.

We make good time to the airport and get our bags checked and through the security check. Then we are left to sit waiting to board for twenty minutes. I realize how close Sean is sitting, but oddly enough I don't mind. I feel extremely safe around him. I have no reason to trust this man, but I do. "So," I start, "what is your favorite food?" He thinks for a moment and says, "spaghetti. You?" "Pizza, "I say, "What's your favorite color?" "Midnight blue. It's like really dark navy," he says, "You?" "Purple and lavender. I like both," I smile. We continue to ask questions back and forth and by the time they are boarding the plane I know where he went to high school, that he dropped out of college, that he likes to dance (which I think is cool cause I like to dance too), that he has a dog named Sam, that he has a twin brother named Eddy, and several other things. We board the plan and settle in for our five-and-a-half-hour flight to New York.

I open my eyes as Sean shakes my shoulders and says, "Andie, we are about to land." I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep and that my head was resting on Sean's shoulder. As we are retrieving our luggage from the luggage carousel I see my best friend Moose standing with a sign that says, 'Andie West' in his hand writing. He runs towards me and embraces me in a bear hug. "There you are Andie," he smiles. "Hey Moose. Moose this is Sean, Sean this is Moose," I say introducing them to each other. Sean puts out his hand for a shake, but instead gets a bear hug as well. "It's so nice to meet you Sean," says Moose, "I'm parked out front." We load our suitcases into Moose's car and pile in and start to my aunt Sarah's.

"Hey Moose," I start, "Where is Camille?" "She is at Sarah's helping Nora with something. They are awaiting your arrival and your help," he states. We quickly get to the house and Moose helps us carry the bags inside. I am barely in the door before I am crushed into a hug from Tyler followed by Camille. "Hey guys. This is Sean, my boyfriend," I say introducing them to Sean who is standing behind me. Tyler shakes his hand and Camille hugs him. "Hey Ty, where are we staying," I ask. "Your old room, cuz," he replies. I nod and we head up the stairs to my old bedroom. The room that I lived in until I decided that I couldn't stand living with my aunt anymore. I know that she took on a big responsibility when she took me in after my mom died, but she always seemed like she expected more from me than Tyler and I never seemed good enough.

I open the door to the bedroom and I am surprised. My room is exactly as I left it. I took most of my possessions with me when I moved to LA, but there was still a cork board with flyers from high school hanging from a tack and my double bed with my old purple comforter. I open the empty closet and I set the bags that I have inside. "You can put the bags in there," I tell Sean. "I'll sleep on the floor if you have extra blankets," says Sean. "We have plenty of blankets," I say opening three drawers on the dresser exposing several blankets. "I am going to go freshen up before I go downstairs," I say walking into the connected bathroom with my toiletry bag. I quickly brush my teeth, wash my face and reapply deodorant then rejoin Sean who is sitting on the bed. "You ready to go meet everyone," I question. "Let's do it," he smiles.

We walk down stairs hand in hand headed for the kitchen. As we are walking I notice that I don't really know most of the people that are here. I guess that they are all with Nora. I like Nora, but I have never met any of her family. When Tyler proposed to Nora they made a trip to LA to tell me the news. My aunt Sarah never visited me in LA. We get to the kitchen and there she is, my aunt Sarah, "Andie, Tyler told me that you were here." "Hello aunt Sarah," I say as she gives me a half side hug. "Who is this," she asks gesturing to Sean. "This is my boyfriend, Sean," I reply. "It is really nice to meet you Ms. Gage," says Sean. "It's nice to meet you as well," she replies. Then she leaves moving on to someone else. Then someone comes from behind and wraps their arms around me, "Your coming with me." I turn to find Nora. She pulls me away and I see Sean's face looking nervous as I am pulled away.

(Before this everything has been in Andie's P.O.V. I wanted to add Sean's Point of View)

Sean's P.O.V.

I am left alone standing in the kitchen as Andie is pulled away by Nora. I know that the wedding is in like two hours so I understand, but I don't know anyone here at the wedding except Andie and Moose, sorta. I walk into the living room to see if I can find anyone to talk to. I find Moose, Tyler, and two other guys who I come to find out their names are Hair and Monster they are friends of Tyler's. They have a football game on. I have never been a football game watcher, but I did play football in high school and college before I dropped out. I was able to keep up with the game and what the other guys were saying. Tyler seems like a pretty cool dude. I know that Andie grew up with him and that he is like a big brother to her. During our game watching I learn that Camille is Tyler's sister as well as Moose's girlfriend which I didn't know. "Guys y'all have to get dressed. The wedding is in half an hour," shouts Camille from the top of the stairs. I look at Tyler and he says, "Let's go guys the girls will kill us if we don't get ready." I head up the stairs behind the others and walk into the room that Andie and I are sharing. I know that I probably should have knocked, but I wasn't actually thinking about the fact that I was sharing it with Andie until I walked through the door. Well I walked in on Andie halfway in her dress. She had it on it just wasn't zipped. She turns to face me, not even fazed by the fact that I walked in on her. She walks over to me and says, "Will you help me?" I nod not being able to speak. I carefully zip up the back of the dress trying not to touch her back. When the zipper is at the base of her neck she slowly turns, and has her hand on my neck and looks right into my eyes before her lips are on mine. My eyes close and get lost in the kiss. Off in the distance I hear a, "oh." And I break away from Andie and turn to see Nora walking out of the bathroom. I fake cough and I know that my cheeks are pink as I move over to the closet to retrieve my tux. I grab it and I say, "came for this. You look beautiful Andie." Then I exit the room looking for either Tyler or Moose.


	3. The Wedding

(Author Note: Hello Readers! I apologize that I have been MIA for a while, but I am back and here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy it. Comment and let me know what you think! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Andie's P.O.V.

Sean comes into the room that we are sharing and I ask him to zip my dress up. When I turn I look into his eyes and I am caught in the moment and how great he looks with messy hair. I then kiss him and he kisses me back. Nora brings me back to the world and Sean awkwardly grabs his tux and leaves. "I didn't tell you yet, but Sean is cute! Where did you meet him," asks Nora? "I met him at a coffee shop. He is really sweet," I reply. "Don't forget attractive," says Camille walking into the room. I laugh and agree, "Yes I find him attractive." Which is true. Sean is pretty fit. He has nice hair, soft eyes.

"I think that you look perfect, Nora," I say. "Really? Thank You," says Nora as she blushes. "I love your dress," says Camille. "Alright Nora, girls, it's time," says Aunt Sarah walking through the door, "Tyler is already outside waiting at the alter and the boys are waiting to walk you girls down the aisle." Nora looks at me and sighs. I am so happy for her and Tyler. We make our way down the stairs and to the back yard. Camille and two of the other bridesmaids go before me since I am the maid of honor, then it is time for me and Sean to walk down the aisle and standing next to and walking with Sean just feels right. We get to the front and I walk to the bride side and Sean goes to the groom side. Tyler starts to tear up as Nora starts walking down the aisle and I know that everything is going to be ok. I am happy that I came to the wedding and that I was able to be here for both Nora and Tyler. I hope one day I can have a love like theirs.

After the vows are said and wedding bands have been exchanged the wedding party moves over to the pavilion that my aunt just so conveniently has in her back yard and the dinner and dancing starts. Dinner was uneventful, but after Nora and Tyler have their first dance people start to join them on the dance floor and Sean asks me to dance, as a date should. We get on the dance floor and it is a relatively slow dance so his hands are around my waist and mine are around his neck. "So, I have to tell you something, if it's not ok then it doesn't have to happen, but hear me out first," he says quietly. "Ok," I say a little concerned. "So, my parents have been bugging me about my age and getting married, and I was actually engaged when I told them that I was coming to the family retreat, but she cheated on me. Then I met you and it was perfect except that we aren't engaged and my mom thinks that we are. Would it be too much to ask you to be my fake fiancée for the retreat," Sean asks? I think for a moment then I reply, "No I think that's alright. Do you have a ring?" Sean nods then does something that I never thought would happen in a million years. He gets down on one knee and pulls out an engagement ring. "Andie West, will you marry me," he asks? I stand there with my hands over my mouth for a moment and Camille screams. "Yes," I say still in awe. He stands and slides a beautiful princess cut diamond on my left ring finger then he leans down and his lips are on mine. We break away when Camille and Nora come up screaming and Tyler comes over to Sean. "I didn't know that you and Sean were that serious," says Camille. I just smile thinking to myself, we aren't. Nora just gushes over the beauty of the ring. I look across the room and there is aunt Sarah glaring at me. I look over to Sean and Tyler and it doesn't look too good. I walk over and snake my arm around Sean and snuggle my head on his shoulder. "Tyler take it easy on Sean," I butt in. "Andie you didn't even tell me that you were dating someone, much less possibly getting engaged to someone. I don't even know this guy," Tyler says raising his voice. "Ty, I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but Ty I love Sean and I need you to be happy for me. Don't be angry with me, please," I beg. Tyler then turns to Sean and says, "You better not hurt her or you will be hurting." "I would never, I love Andie," replies Sean. Tyler then walks off searching for Nora.

Sean then turns to me and says, "How was it so easy for you to say that?" "I don't know you said it too," I reply in defense. The rest of the night I dance with Sean, Tyler, Camille and the other girls but I can't help but think about how we so easily said those two words. How they just rolled off the tongue as if I did love him. I haven't known him long enough to love him, have I?

Sean's P.O.V.

I just proposed to Andie and got chewed out by her older cousin. Andie said that she loved me and she said it like she had been saying it everyday, but then I also said that I loved her. How could I say that and let it roll out of my mouth so easy? I have only known her for two days. Is that long enough to have those kind of feelings, no, I was just in a situation. I had to make Tyler believe that I loved Andie. I kinda feel bad for lying to her friends and family and mine when we go to the retreat, but I have to my mom would be so disappointed if she found out. By the end of the night Andie and I have had more than enough alcohol and I am sure that I won't remember the majority of the night. I find Andie and I decide that it's probably time for me to get to bed. "Hey, Andie I am gonna head upstairs," I say as she hugs me and says, "Sean, I'm tired." I pick her up bridal style and take her inside and upstairs to the room we are sharing. I lay her down on the bed as I am taking off my tux to put on my pajama pants. Andie gets up to change in the bathroom and I lay on the bed until she comes so she doesn't have to walk over me on the floor to get to the bed. Next thing I knew I am dreaming.

Andie's P.O.V.

I drink a lot and Sean comes to tell me that he is going to head to bed. Then he is carrying me up the stairs and I am on my bed. I am half asleep while he changes into his pajamas and I realize that I am still in the dress and that I need to get out of it. I go into the bathroom to change and by the time I get back Sean is asleep on the bed. I could just sleep on the pallet that Sean has made on the floor for himself, but I make the decision to get in the bed. It's going to be more comfortable then the floor. I hope Sean doesn't mind.


	4. Will you be my real girlfriend?

(Author Note: Hey Readers sorry for the time gap and not updating sooner but I am trying to update some of my stories. I hope that you like the chapter. Sorry again. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1).

Sean's P.O.V.

I wake up with Andie's arms are wrapped around my chest. We accidently fell asleep together in the bed. I lay there thinking for a moment. I barely know this girl, but here I am laying in bed with this beautiful girl. A girl that I proposed to and proclaimed my love for in front of all of her family and friends and I don't know how I actually feel about her. I so simply said it and she did too. I haven't been able to say that I love people so easily before. My ex-fiancée, I didn't propose to her until I had been dating her for three years. Then she went and cheated and broke my heart.

Andie's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and realize that my arms are wrapped around his chest. I can't tell if he is asleep still or if he is awake. "Good morning," Sean says. "Good morning," I reply, "We should probably get up. I assume that everyone is up and eating or making breakfast." I get off Sean and slip into the bathroom to change. I quickly change into some blue jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. I open the bathroom door into my bedroom and there Sean is standing there shirtless. I don't know what overcomes me, but I walk across the room and kiss him. I barely know him but here I am kissing this really attractive guy who I am currently engaged to. Sean kisses me back and breaks away when there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say as Sean pulls a black t-shirt over his head. "Hey Andie, Sean I was coming to see if y'all were going to come down and have breakfast with us," asks Camille. "Yea, we will be down stairs in a bit," I answer. Camille leaves and I turn to look at Sean. "Hey so when is this family retreat of yours," I ask. "In a week, why," he smiles. "Well I thought after we get back we can hang out some more, I mean, we are engaged. I think that before we go to spend a week with your family we should probably know more about each other," I suggest. "Yea I think that could be ok. We should definitely hang out more," Sean smiles then kisses me again. "We better get down stairs," I say breaking away from the kiss. We walk down stairs hand in hand. Camille is at the stove cooking pancakes as we sit on the bar stools. "Hey you too. What are y'all up to today," asks Camille. I look at Sean and he says, "We actually have to head out later today. I have to return to work tomorrow." "Really? Y'all have to leave today? I haven't had a lot of time to hang out with y'all and to get to know you Sean," says Camille sadly. "Camille, maybe you and moose can come visit Andie and I sometime. We can figure out when y'all can come visit," Sean suggests.

A couple of hours later we have our bags packed and we are headed to the airport with Moose driving us to the airport. Soon we have checked our bags and are sitting waiting to get called onto our plane. "Thank you for what you suggested to Camille," I say, "I think that it would be a great idea to have them over. I realize that we aren't actually dating or getting married, but thank you for being a great fake boyfriend/fiancé." "It was no problem I really like both Moose and Camille. If you thought so I wanted to actually date you like no longer fake dating. I really like you Andie. I know that we don't know each other very well, but I want to spend time with each other this next week, so we can get to know each other better. Andie will you be my girlfriend," says Sean. "Are you serious! Yes, I really like you. I think that it's a great idea," I respond. Sean then kisses me and hold my hand as we sit together in the airport.


	5. Hanging out a bit

Andie's P.O.V.

We get back to LA and when I turn my phone off airplane mode my phone registers that I have 20 texts and 15 calls, from Moose and Camille, Tyler and Nora making sure that we got back safely. There were also several from Kido, she is upset that I didn't tell her that I was getting married and some of my other friends wanting to meet Sean, my fiancé. I was surprised that they knew anything about Sean and the proposal, but then I remembered that Nora probably told people as well as she probably had a photographer at the wedding that probably got several pictures of the proposal. We get our luggage from the carousel and head outside and walk to Sean's parked car. Sean loads the luggage into the back of his car as I get in the passenger seat. We make our way to my apartment and instead of just dropping me off at the street Sean parallel parks and gets out of the car to go up to my apartment with me. We gather the bags and go inside and into the elevator to the fourth floor. We walk to my door and before I put the key in the door I say, "I didn't know you were going to come over today." "Yea, sorry I thought we could hang out a bit today. I know your probably tired from traveling, but I thought we could have lunch and get to know each other a bit," replies Sean hopeful. "Ok," I nod then I put the key in the door and stand on my toes to kiss Sean. It feels so natural to kiss a guy that I barely know. I break away and turn the door knob opening my apartment. I am glad that I decided to clean up my apartment a bit before I went to the wedding. "Where can I put your bags," asks Sean. "You can just put them in my room," I reply from the kitchen. Sean disappears into my room and I busy myself with making lunch. I was so busy that I didn't hear Sean as he came up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist, first scaring me, then when I got over being frightened I turn around and kiss him. Kissing Sean isn't like kissing any of the other guys that I've ever dated. I get so lost in the kiss. One minute I am making us some lunch and the next I am sitting on the counter next to the sink away from the lunch food not even caring that I was doing something. In between kisses Sean says, "So we are dating now but I forgot to ask if you are still ok with being engaged." I open my eyes and say, "Of course, I don't mind wearing this beautiful ring and telling everyone that a wonderful, handsome man gave it to me and that I get to marry him. I can totally play the love-sick fiancée," I reply with a smile, "I have to finish lunch." Then I hop off the kitchen counter and walk back over to the bread and meat. "Let me help," Sean replies grabbing a piece of bread and some mayo.

Sean's P.O.V.

We finish making sandwiches and Andie grabs two cokes from the fridge and a bag of chips from the pantry, then we go into the living area and start the new Beauty and the Beast movie while we eat our lunch. After the food is gone Andie curls up at my side and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. For once I don't mind someone being in my personal space. The movie barely gets going good before Andie is breathing slowly and is asleep. I am startled awake when the Beast growls. Andie is still asleep against my chest. I check the time- 7:30pm. I decide that we are both tired enough and I turn off the t.v., I pick up Andie and cradle her body against me as I carry her to her room. I pull back the covers and lay her on the bed, still asleep she pulls the blankets up to her chest then says, "Sean you can sleep on top of the covers if you want." She never opens her eyes, but pats the bed beside her. I think about it for a second and realize just how tired I am. It can't hurt to sleep for a little while. I lay down on top of the bedding and soon am asleep. I wake up to the sunlight in my face and Andie's head on my chest. I look at the clock and it says: 8am. We slept for a long time. I quietly get out from under Andie and head to the kitchen to start breakfast. I look in the pantry for breakfast food and I find a box of pancake mix and start the process of making chocolate chip pancakes and coffee.

I put the last of the batter on the griddle and I hear Andie behind me. "Good morning, breakfast is almost ready," I say then I grab her waist and pull her in for a kiss. "When I woke up and you were gone I thought that I had dreamt the past couple of days, then I smelled coffee and pancakes and here you are, she smiles. I stack the last two pancakes on the plate and pour two mugs of coffee and set them on the bar. "Breakfast," I ask. "Of course," Andie answers sitting across from me on a bar stool. As we eat we talk a bit about my family. "My brother Eddy is really excited to meet you. None of my family got to meet my ex so they are excited to meet you. I've told them a lot about you," I say. Andie smiles and says, "All good things I hope." "Of course, I told them how beautiful you are and how wonderful and sweet you are. All good things," I promise. "On the same note some of my friends would like to meet you. They want to go out tonight to meet you. I told them that I'd ask and see what we were doing," Andie says. "Yea that sounds like fun. I'd like to get to know your friends," I reply excited that this is going so well, "Until tonight I have a surprise for you."


	6. Surprises and meeting friends

Andie's P.O.V.

Sean says that he has a surprise then that we would go hang out with my friends and that they will meet him for the first time. Its one thing for my fake fiancée to meet my family who probably won't see him for years, if ever again. Now I am introducing a guy that I really like, who I am now actually dating, and I am still fake engaged to, to my closest friends. I wonder what Sean and I will be doing. I know whatever it is will be a lot of fun. I don't really know Sean, but I have so much fun with him. I finish washing the dishes and Sean wraps his arms around my waists and when I lean my head back to look at him, his lips are on mine and my soapy hands are on his face and in his hair. Kissing Sean is unlike any other kiss I have ever experienced. "Hey," Sean tries to start talking, "So that surprise that I had. We can go now if you're ready." I smile and resist the urge to kiss him again and I grab my phone and wallet, "Ready." Sean grabs my hand and we leave the apartment. We go downstairs and get into Sean's car. "Where are we going," I ask. "I'm not going to tell you, it is a surprise," Sean replies with the biggest smile on his face.

Sean's P.O.V.

So, I am taking Andie somewhere and she seems a little nervous about not knowing where we are going. It's cute to see her like this. I know that she is going to love it though. I remember that when we were on the flight to New York that she likes dancing. Dancing is something that I have always loved to do. Eddy and I danced together and that is how we got through high school. Today I am taking Andie to meet some of my dance team members and to dance with her some. We get to where we all meet up to dance and I parallel park on the curb. "Where are we," Andie asks. "Just follow me," I say getting out of the car and racing around the car to open the door for her. I help her out of the car and we walk up to the building. Marco buzzes us in and we ride the elevator to the basement. We get off the elevator and Andie says, "So, I this where you kill me and dispose of my body?" "No," I reply taking her hand and pulling her into the large open area. "This is where my dance crew, The MOB practices. Not everyone is here today, but this is Marco, and Vladd, guys this is Andie my fiancée. She is a wonderful dancer and I thought that she would dance main with me at the next gig," I then turn to Andie, "That is, if you want to." "Id love to try," replies Andie with a smile. "Wait, your fiancée? I didn't even know you were dating anyone," questions Vladd. "Don't worry about it Vladd, we are going to go practice now," I reply then take Andie's hand and lead her to a smaller room with mirrors lining the walls and a boombox. I close the door and Andie says, "You really want me to dance with you?" "Of course, I do," I reply, "I would love to dance with you." Andie nods and blushes, "What do you have in mind?" "Well I don't have any steps for our number yet, but I can show you what we have as whole. I start dancing and Andie sits on the floor to watch. I finish the stuff that we have finished, and Andie starts clapping. "So, how many dancers do you have?" she asks. "Not nearly enough, do you have anyone in mind that would dance with us?" I ask. "I don't know, I have several friends that dance, they have pretty much gone into retirement, but I might be able to convince them to dance. Also, Moose and Camille are moving back to LA and they both dance so there is two," Andie answers. "That sounds awesome," I reply, "so I am having a tough time trying to choreograph our dance, do you have any ideas," I ask. "I have some," responds Andie as she starts to dance. Andie and I dance together for what seems like minutes, but I look down at my watch and see that we have been dancing for five hours. I grab Andie's waist to finish the last couple of steps then the music goes off and my hands are still around her waist and her arms are on my shoulders. "We should probably go meet your friends," I say, but get cut off by Andie as she kisses me. And like while we were dancing together time no longer mattered. Even though we are both sweaty from dancing she is still the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I get pulled back into the real world when Andie's phone starts ringing, "Andie, Andie, Andie." In a voice that I didn't know. Andie leaves my arms to get to her phone across the room and answers it. "Hello, yes Kido we are on our way, no I am not going to bail, oh good everyone is going to be there. Yes, I am excited to see you. I know that you are upset with me, but you will get over it. I love you too Kido, ill see you in a bit. Bye," she says with a smile. "Kido," I question. "She is a friend of mine we've known each other for a while, that is actually her voice for the ring tone, she changed it and if I change it to something else she steals my phone and changes it back so, I gave up," explains Andie. "So, I guess we better get to the restaurant," I reply. Andie nods picking up her wallet and keys. We exit the room and see that the only person in the room is Marco and he is asleep on the couch in the corner. "Let's go," I say grabbing Andie's hand and heading to the elevator. Next stop meeting her friends.

Andie's P.O.V.

Sean wanted to dance with me. When he said that he had a surprise for me I didn't think that it would be him showing me where his crew dances and him asking if id dance with him for a gig. I had an amazing time, it was like time stopped when we were dancing together. Now we are going to meet up with my friends. None of them knew that I was dating anyone much less engaged to someone. Kido is upset with me, but she is going to have to get over it, Moose and Camille did. We drive to the restaurant and go inside, before we even get to the host I hear Kido and Violet yelling my name. "We are with them," I say as I take Sean's hand and walk over to the table. "Andie, why you so late?" asks Kido. I look at my watch and say, "Kido we aren't that late, we got a little held up." Sean squeezes my hand and I say, "Kido, Violet, Chad this is Sean. Sean this is Kido, Violet and Chad." Sean says, "Hello." Then Moose says, "What about us?" "Well Sean already knows y'all," Andie replies. "Yea, so," Moose drags on. "It's good to see you again, Moose, Camille," responds Sean. "Thanks, its good to see you too," says Moose. We sit, and Violet says, "How did you and Sean meet?" "Sean and I met at a coffee shop, we started talking a bit and started going out," I reply. It's not completely a lie, we did meet at the coffee shop and we did talk, then started dating just not as slow as they probably thought actually quite fast. "Show them your ring," says Camille. "Let me see," says Kido, "Oh my goodness."

(Author Note: Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments. Sorry again for the delay in the update. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	7. Meeting the Family

Sean's P.O.V.

It is the day that I have been dreading. Today is the day that I take Andie to meet my family. Not that I don't want her to meet them I am just nervous about her being uncomfortable and the fact that my family is very forward, and they like to be all up in everyone's business. My parents also aren't the biggest supporter of what I do so there is always controversy when it comes to my career. All I do is dance. Eddy on the other hand has a "actual" job as my mother likes to put it. My two cousins Natalie and Jullian will be there as well. My parents pretty much raised them, they used to dance too but have since 'grown up'. Jullian's a lawyer at some big firm and Natalie teaches at a private school. I started working as a bartender but, it really doesn't matter to my mother she seems to think that I am a child and can't grow up. I am just so thankful that I will have Andie with me to hopefully lighten the blow. Natalie will bring her husband Luke and Jullian will probably bring one of his girlfriends. He probably has a new one who knows. As far as I know Eddy is not dating anyone right now but who knows. I make my way to Andie's apartment and she buzzes me in.

"Hey," she smiles as she opens the door to let me into the apartment. "Hey," I get out before her lips have crashed into mine. We break away and I ask, "You ready to go?" "Yep," she says grabbing a duffle bag attached to a suitcase. We go down to my car that is parallel parked on the curb and pack her bags into the back with mine. She then takes her seat next to me in the car and I say, "And off we go!" We were off starting our four-hour journey out of the city.

We get closer to the cabin and Andie suddenly takes my hand in hers. I look to her confused and ask, "Everything ok?" She squeezes my hand then says, "What if your family doesn't like me?" I can see the fear in her eyes. "They are going to love you Andie you have nothing to worry about," I smile. I think that its cute that she is worried about this. I continue to assure her that my family will love her as we drive into the driveway at the cabin. I see my parent's car, Jullian's car, Eddy's car and one of the cars that Natalie and Luke own already sitting in the driveway. It seems that we are the last to get to the cabin. I get out of the car and walk to Andie's side of the car to open the car door for her. I can see that she is still nervous. "You need a distraction," I say. She looks at me confused then I lean down enough to catch her lips with mine and just like that the rest of the world disappears and its only Andie and I standing outside. I forget that my family is inside waiting to meet my beautiful fiancé and that we are standing out in the weather and that we have just drove for four hours. None of that matters anymore when I am with Andie. Everything is ok and perfect with her. I break away so we both can breathe, and I can see her blushed cheeks with the light that is shining off the porch. "You still nervous," I question. She shakes her head no and follows me to the trunk to retrieve our luggage. We get to the trunk and I start taking the luggage out and as I am grabbing the last bag and turning around Andie's arms are around my neck and our lips are together once again. I drop the bag that I had in my hand and I lift her to sit on the trunk of my jeep. My knees hit the bumper of my car and I am brought back into reality. "Andie, we really should go inside to meet my family now," I say with my eyes still closed. "Mhm. Let's go," Andie replies. I help her off the car and we grab the bags and head inside. Andie walks slightly behind me as we walk through the door and make our way into the family room. We get in and there they are my mom and dad sitting in their lazy boyz, Jullian with his girlfriend on his lap in another chair, Luke and Natalie sitting next to each other on the long couch and Eddy next to Natalie. "Sean, your finally made it," says my mother excited. She gets up and runs to me to give me a hug. She then sees Andie behind me and says, "Hello I am so glad to finally meet you." "Andie," starts Andie to my mother, "it is nice to meet you Mrs. Asa." "Oh, please call me Caren," replies my mother as she pulls Andie into a hug. Once my mom let Andie go I introduce her to the rest of my family, "Andie this is my dad Mark, Natalie my cousin and her husband Luke, my twin brother Eddy, and Jullian and his girlfriend. Everyone this is my fiancé Andie West."

Thankfully my mother suggests that Andie and I get settled in and get washed up for dinner. I nod thankful that we are able to sneak away from the awkward conversation for a while longer. I head upstairs to the room that I always occupy when we stayed here as kids. Andie follows behind me and we enter the room. It still has the posters that I put up when I was in high school and the bedspread that I picked out stretched across the queen-sized bed. I open the closet and am happy to find that it is empty like I left it the last time I was at the cabin. We put our bags inside and I turn to Andie, "You can wash up if you want the bathroom is over there." She nods and walks off to the bathroom. Andie and I haven't really talked about the whole sleep in the same bed thing I guess we will have to now, or I could just offer to sleep on the floor, so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. We have fallen asleep on the couch before. Shortly after Andie comes back into the bedroom and I go to wash my face and reapply deodorant.

I walk back into my old room and I see that Andie is laying on the bed with her eyes closed. I walk over to her and quietly lay next to her and lean over to kiss her lightly on the lips. What was meant to be a light peck turned out to be a kiss where Andie flips me over and is sitting on me kissing me. Turns out she wasn't asleep like I assumed. I try to stop the kiss and ask Andie about the sleeping situation, but she doesn't really seem to be worried about anything and soon enough I don't either. Then there is a knock at the door. The knock sounds like it is millions of lightyears away, but it pulls us back into the day. Then enters my brother Eddy. "Hey guys," Eddy starts then sees us making out on the bed and fake coughs, "Sean, we are waiting on y'all mom sent me up to get y'all. We are all hungry come on." He then leaves the room and Andie gets off me and off the bed and starts to fix her hair and her top. "You look beautiful," I say to her with a smile then I offer her my hand which she happily takes, and we head down the stairs to dinner.

(Author Note: Hey guys thank you for reading the chapter! I know that in this story Andie is not really like her character in the Step-Up movies. I want her to be tough, but also loveable and be in love. We don't really have an opportunity to see this side of Andie. Please leave a comment and let me now what you think about the chapter. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	8. Dinner and the next morning

(Author Note: Hey readers. Sorry about taking so long to update. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Comment your thoughts. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Andie's P.O.V.

After getting washed up and leaving our bags in the room that Sean and I would be sharing Sean and I get interrupted while making out on the bed by his brother Eddy. I feel kind of bad. I just met the family and we are going to be late for dinner.

I quickly get off the bed and turn to look in a mirror and check my hair for the final time before we have dinner with Sean's family. I have already met them, so why am I so darn nervous.

I interlace my fingers with Sean's as we go down the stairs and into the dining room together.

"There they are," states Sean's mom with a smile. We take the two seats that are left next to each other and start to make our plates.

Everyone passes the food around the table and before long a little of everything is on my plate. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the smell registered in my nose.

We were sitting at the end of the table across from Natalie and Luke. Natalie is super sweet and asks me about my life and what I do. I learn that she and Luke used to dance with Eddy and Sean. They really are just a family full of dancers aren't they. I think its really cool that they were all dancers.

Thankfully nothing bad happened during dinner and Sean's family seems to like me alright. No one went out and said anything about me, at least not yet.

By the time everyone is finished eating and the 'kids' have finished the dishes it is pretty late. Sean's parents are drinking wine on the couch and Eddy looks like he just wants to go to sleep. Luke and Natalie excuse themselves to go to sleep and Jullian grabs his girlfriends' hand and without a word leaves the room and heads upstairs.

"Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Asa," I start.

They look up at us holding hands then Sean's mom says, "Good night kids. Sleep well."

"Goodnight mom, dad," replies Sean with a smile.

We head up the stairs and to Sean's room.

Once inside Sean's room I am unsure if we are going to be sharing the bed again or if one of us will sleep on the floor. I don't know what to say so I quietly grab my pajamas and toiletry bag to change before getting in a bed.

I take a little longer removing my makeup and changing into my comfy lounge clothes. When I return to the bedroom Sean is laying on the bed like I was earlier. When I look at his lips all I can think about is kissing him.

How could such a short relationship lead to this. I haven't known him long enough to be feeling the way I am about him. He is everything I have ever wanted in a man.

The ability to dance. CHECK

Attractive. CHECK

Athletic. CHECK

Kind. CHECK

Good kisser. CHECK

My last good relationship was Chase. I thought that he was the one. He had all the good qualities, but he was so self-absorbed that it would never work. It was so hard to be with him while he was full of himself.

Sean is different than that. He loves what he does. He knows that he is good, but he also goes out of his way to help others realize their potential. Sean is everything that I want to be.

I walk over to Sean laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I am pretty sure that he is faking it and I want to let him know that the bathroom is open.

I straddle his waist, then I lean down to place a light kiss on his lips. Instantly his hands are on my waist and he is now sitting up. My hands are knotted in his hair as he lightly slides his hands up and down my back under my shirt.

I break away knowing that this can't end the way that it was headed. "Mmm, Sean," I mumble, "You need to go change."

I get off his lap and get settled in the bed under the covers while he gets ready for bed. We haven't talked about that and I don't want to even go there tonight. There are too many people in this house currently for that to be a thought or option.

Sean emerges from the bathroom in a pair of dark blue flannel pants and with no shirt on. He looks really good, like super good without a shirt on. I am going to have to get him to never wear shirts ever again. It should be a crime for Sean Asa to wear a shirt. I try not to ogle, but it is really hard. I know that my mouth is wide open when he comes walking towards me because he says, "Eyes up here Andie."

He then captures my lips for a quick kiss. He rolls across the bed like some kind of ninja wannabe and slides under the covers.

I guess that we are sleeping in the same bed together. Not that I mind. I just wasn't sure how this was going to go down.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning, I wake to the sun shining in my eyes. I attempt to roll over but realize that I have a body behind me. Sean and I are spooning, and I am the little spoon. Chase never liked to cuddle, but it is actually one of my most favorite things to do.

I love to be super lazy and just stay in bed or lay on the couch cuddled up to someone that I care about.

Now that I am awake, I notice that Sean's breath tickles my ear and that his arm is draped protectively around my stomach.

Another item on my check list.

Spooning and cuddles. CHECK.

As much as I don't want to get up off the bed and no longer be cuddling, I know that Sean's family is probably already up and getting ready for whatever activity is planned for the day.

I don't want to just get up and leave Sean, so I expertly turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. My fingers find his hair and I get my hands tangled hoping this would bring him out of his sleep. But he sleeps on.

Time to bring out the big guns. I know that a kiss will wake him, but I don't want to be cliché. My hands remain in his hair and I kiss the corner of his mouth before full on kissing him.

He responds and is suddenly no longer sleeping, instead he is kissing me back. This time he is the one to stop the kiss and says, "We should probably go down for breakfast."

Sean grabs a white t-shirt from the top of his bag, and I run a hand through my hair quickly before we walk hand in hand down stairs to get some coffee.


End file.
